How to annoy Nuramago Characters
by zeenz
Summary: Read the title.
1. Chapter 1

**How to annoy Nuramago Characters;**

**Rikuo:**

Hide his sword.

Allow your pet to leave a gift for him on his favorite tree branch.

Cut his (yokai) hair while he sleeps.__

**Kubi-nashi:**

Through his head away like a ball.

Tell him you saw Kejoro staring at some rouge looking yokai.

Tell him that Rihan ran off again.

**Nuregarasu:**

Tell her that you saw a young female crow-yokai going to visit him.

Tell her that Kuroumaru plans to dye his hair in different colors like his brother.

Tell her that a lower class demon was flirting with Sasami.

**Wakana**:  
I don't think we can…

**Yura:  
**Steal her food.

Hide her shikagami pouch.

Invite Ryuuji to stay with her for a while.

**Tsurara:**

Invite her to a hot-springs trip.

Tell her that Rikuo stares at Kana all the time.

Tell her that her food sucks.

**Kana:**

Accidentally break her special gifted by Rikuo mirror.

Tell her that she has no chance with Rikuo against Tsurara because she is with him all the time.

Tell her that she was ranked third and Tsurara first in the beauty poll held by the junior high guys.

**Karasu-Tengu:**

Tell him that Nurarihyon escaped again.

Tell him that Nuregarasu is coming to visit.

Make 'short' jokes when he is around.

**SO HOW WAS IT? IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER IDEAS DO LET ME KNOW AND I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Mezumaru

**Okay guys my first chapter was in a list form hence it was against the rules so I am going to be changing the narrative in this story. Thanks Hito for the heads up.  
**

**_-Lets Start-_**

Hello everyone, my name is zeenz and I have been sent to the Nuramago world with one mission: Annoy all the characters. Today my target is Mezumaru (Supplied by Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki; one of my partners in crime). Before I commence with my mission I would like you all to know that if I want, the characters can't see me. Here we go:

I hear Mezumaru enjoying his shower, too bad his happiness won't last long….

Hehehe, his clothes are right where I thought they would be. Well, out goes his yellow and brown kimono replaced by a beautiful pink yukata with rose patterns, every Japanese girl's dream. Then my eyes move towards his skull. Now that won't do at all, the whole game will be ruined if people actually recognize him. Well now that I have gotten rid of that skull, I can set my plan in motion…..

I quietly slip out of the room, now to look for a drunken yokai, lucky for me it is not difficult to find one in the nura mansion.

Perfect. This guy from Hitotsume's clan looked drunk enough, big enough and perverted enough. I lead him to Mezu's room and seat him there. And I turn invisible. Mezu steps out of the bathroom and puts on the kimono (I closed my eyes) and goes into his room.

The guy from Hitotsume's clan whistles and says "My, my what a beauty."

Then Mezu's panicked voice came "Um, who are you? What are you doing here?"  
"Now, now babe don't panic"

"What are you talking about?!"  
"Now, do not act so silly, let's have some fun…."  
"No! Someone HELP! SAVE ME!"

I hear his screams as I walk away. Don't worry guys, Kubi-nashi is on his way.


	3. Chapter 3 : Tsurara

Hi every one, a new day has dawned and a new victim has been chosen! And incase you guys are wondering, poor Mezu has gone back home, AWWWW! I feel sorry for him. Well! Let us get it on with shall we? The idea was given to me by my partner in crime Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki, next time I base my chap on her idea I will just write M.K.T. Yeah, the idea was hers and the execution is mine. ENJOY AS TSURARA WITHERS WITH SHAME!

I walk along the hallway in which, dear Yuki-Onna's room is located. She has gone to get some eggs and other things for breakfast. How convenient. I slide open the oak door and step in. I will have to forage a while in her drawers but I should be able to find _it _soon.

A few personal belongings here and there, AH! Found it! Is she not absolutely clichéd? She hid it under her school uniform! Who does not look there?

Any way, I grip the pink book, my smile showing elatedness after my triumph.

I open it up and out fall a cluster of pictures. And these pictures are of whom? Yup, you guessed it! Nura Rikuo! Oh, I have hit the jackpot baby! I carefully spread them across her bed. Then I reach into my pocket and take out something I_ borrowed_ from Rikuo's room; his glasses. I place them with the pictures! Hahaha, Tsurara is sooo gonna get it bad!

Ah but my series of torture for Tsurara is not over. I pick up her diary and make a little detour to Rikuo's bedroom. Hummmm, where exactly should I place it? On the bed, in the cupboard? No the floor should do. Some will eventually find it. And when they do….

-A little while later-

I am waiting expectantly in Tsurara's room, she will be back any minute. Ah here she is. The fist thing she notices is the pictures. "HUH? W-where d-did these come from?" Then she looked around and her eye was caught by a glint on her bed; the glasses. "WHAT? He was here? What if he saw?" She screamed. 'Oh he must think I am a weirdo! No, why?" She sobbed. Just then a knock came on her door. She shoved the pictures into her drawer and stammered "C-come in.". The door opened and revealed Kejoro. "Ah, Tsurara, I believe this belongs to you." She said holding out a pink book. "MY DIARY!" She completely freaked out. "Where did you get it? Did you open it? Did you read it?" Tsurara asked in a frenzy

"No! I found it in the masters room while I was cleaning…."  
"NOOO! MY LIFE IS RUINED!"

"Tsurara relax! I don't know if he read it."  
" BUT WHAT IF HE DID?"

Haha! I could not control my laughter any more so I slipped out of the room. I think, I enjoyed this more than Mezumaru. Well bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4 : Zen

**I am back to ruin the life of the Nura Physician! Watch out Zen… Kekeke.**

**This one is for you my latest follower! Mangetsu94.**

It's early in the morning, about six, every one is a sleep. Good thing Zen thinks that it will help his health if we wakes up and takes a walk every now and then. So, I slip into his room and start looking for his medical kit. Yup, I found it. It was under his bed….. Though I don't think that is what they mean when they say "Store in a cool, dry place". Ok, I drop half of the content out of a few bottles and mix and stir in some liquid from other bottles. The clear liquid in one bottle turns into the color of puke, with orange bits bobbing out here and there. I sniff at it, OMG! It smells worse than rotten eggs. . ! I open the door and breathe in the air with the slight sent of Cherry blossoms. That feels better. The other two bottles have changed color from red to a sick blue-green color and from blue to a hazel-brown color. Just then I hear footsteps nearing the room. I immediately disappear into the shadows and wait for my victim to enter the room. Sadly it is just some yokai that wants to meddle with stuff. Oh well, this should be good….

The small yokai, who I have seen hanging around with Natto all the time, approaches the puke bottle, opens it and…gulps it down and lets out a little burp.

Awwww nothing happened.. . But then his face turned green and he ran out of the room with a hand over his mouth. I can hear him puking in the bathroom next to this room. Ok, now I am satisfied, but still, Zen is not back yet.

Ah, to think of the devil…..

Zen stepped into the room and his medical was in the wrong place. He raised an eye brow to it but ignored it. He took hold of the bottle in which the liquid had turned hazel, and without looking applied it to his arm on which there was a small cut. At first the small cut got better but then his skin turned red and started to swell. He yelled in surprise. He immediately took hold of the other bottle I messed with, oh this is my lucky day!

He applied the content of the bottle onto the swelling, but instead of helping ease the swelling, Zen's arm….DISAPPEARED! Hahahahahahaha! OH MY GOD! I did not expect that. Zen screamed with rage. "Who? WHO DID THIS? How many times have I told you people not to mess with my-" He started to cough loudly. Soon people started to gather around Zen while he cursed the person who did it. Someone from his clan got out a cough syrup that was given to him. And I laughed my head of.


	5. Chapter 5: Rihan

**Hmmmm, who do I annoy today? Maybe, I could test my promotion gift! Yeah! I'm gonna travel back to the Edo Period. And can you guess who I am going to annoy?**

So, starting with his bedroom, what should I do? AH! That's it. I reach into the back pocket of my jeans and pull out a small packet. Special addition "Sneeze + Itch"** powder**. Over his bed it goes. What else? Oh yes. I wander outside until I spot a stray dog. It looks like it has rabies, but oh well. It's coming with me…

I spread his only clean green and black Kimono on the ground and make the dog sit on it. I have given it a lot of water so it really has to go now. And it wets Rihan's Kimono. This is going to be epic!

I take it to the ironing room and iron it until the liquid dries but the smell remains.

I place it neatly in his cupboard and wait for his return.

Unlike the others, he isn't back yet. Maybe I should to a little investigating?

After a few hours of roaming around I see him in a little pub. Surrounded by women. How did Wakana ever marry this guy?

But for some reason fortune is always on my side. I smile as I see a blonde head scurrying here and there in a near by street. "OH! Over here!" I shout. Kubi-nashi looks up, confused as to where the voice was coming from.

"Where are you? Who are you?" He asked up into the air.

"Who I am is not important. The fact that I want to help you is, though."

"And, in which way will you help me?"  
"You want to know where he is, right?"

"Yes." He responded understanding at once.

"Look into the pub, the second one on the right. In the third street from your left."

"Thank you!" He shouts.

Finally! He is back. The door to his room open and a red-faced Kubi-nashi kicked a drunk Rihan into his room. He immediately flopped onto his bed and went into deep slumber.

As the affects of the alcohol wore off, he started to wake. And the effects of the powder starts to kick in. He starts to sneeze and scratch himself. It seems to intensify every second. He decides to go take a bath to soothe the itch.

When he comes out he reaches into his cupboard and pulls out the kimono.

He it puts on, and because his nose is clogged up with mucus that he can't smell.

When he goes out people move away from him, he can't explain why. LOL!

Every girl he tries to hit on runs away.

And his horrible smell eventually led Kubi-nashi to him. And he went home cursing Kubi-nashi.

**Ok not my best one yet… but none the less. It was ok. I am not really satisfied.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Aotabo

**A couple of weeks have passed and I have (thanks to 14) decided who to make my victim; Aotabo. **

Speaking of whom, there he goes, lookin all fumed because Rikuo left him behind on an expedition. I walk up to him. "Hi, Ao-san!"

"Who are you? What do you want?" He asked, quite irately if you ask me, giving me a suspicious look.

*Shit, I forgot to think up of an excuse!*

"Uhhhh, me? I'm just a lonely newbie to the main house. There's no need for you to be mean." I said quickly. *Are, you crazy? There's no way he is gonna buy that. I mean for Pete's sake, he is an attack leader.*

"Oh, ok."  
*Sweat drops*

"Any way. What are you doing here, looking so upset for?"

"The Third heir left me behind on an expedition. He took _Kurotabo _instead. Apparently, I can't leave the house in case somebody attacks."

"Or maybe….. Nah it couldn't be." I say, making him curious. Haha, he was sooooo gonna get it when I tell him.

"What. What is it?"  
"Well, maybe it's because, well how do I say this, because Kuro-_sama_ is more efficient than you…."  
"WHAT? That *********** more EFFIECIENT THAN ME?"

"Yup. I mean, why else would he leave you behind?"  
"No, no. T-that can't be, could it? There has to be another explanation!"

"Ohhhh, yeahhh! I mean Tsurara could have _totally convinced_ the Third to replace you with Kuro-sama."

"What!"

"Yes, I mean he is waayyyyyyy _more handsome _than you are. What girl would want to part with him?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean, c'mon. Who would want to hang with you, when some body as handsome as Kuro-sama can be found."

"YOU! Are you deliberately trying to piss me off?" He said turning around in rage, but until then, no one was inside.

"I'M GOIN FOR A RIDE!"

*Not if I can help it.*

-Nura Main Garage (of course they have cars) -

With a tool kit, I screw, tighten, unbolt, loosen, open, close, break many components of Ao's motorcycle. It's a wonder he isn't here yet. Wakana must have got him to do an errand or something. Now all I have to do is wait.

After half an hour he finally storms into the garage. He looks even more angry than before. Cursing Kejoro, muttering things like "I'm useful for nothing except bringing groceries from the store?" and "Why didn't "Kurotabo the great" do it?"

OMG. He is gonna be really angry….

He revved up his bike when suddenly… It broke down into pieces! EPIC!

The oil started to leak from the tank and I almost could not contain my laughter.

He started at his bike, seething with rage. And started screaming like a madman. He broke the remaining body of the bike with his bear hands.

Well….. Ummmm, lets just say that Kuro had an extremely warm welcome back home, shall we?

**A\N Well, I think this one was better than the Rihan one. So I can say it's a compensation for the previous crappy chap and the long absence.**

**So guys I read somewhere that the way you write reflects your personality. So I am doin an experiment to find out! Mind helping me? Just PM me about what u think my personality is like and I will tell you the results in the up comin chaps. So will you?**

**And the usual? Any critical comment or praise? Come on my worthy followers I NEED THE SUPPORT!**


	7. Chapter 7: Kurotabo

It looks like it will rain today. Hmmm, I don't like thunder. But any way, Rikuo and the others are back from their expedition so I just decided to annoy Kurotabo! Yayyy! This is gonna be fuuuuunnnn!

"Hi Kuro-san!" I say to him brightly.

He raises his eye brows, suspicious. "Hello." He finally answers.

"You look so injured, what happened."  
"That idiot Aotabo, practically broke my arm in half."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. That's the thing. When I came back I greeted him and he just charged at me! Saying 'MORE EFFIECENT? LIKE HELL', 'I'LL SHOW YOU POWERFUL!'  
'WOULD YOU LIKE A TRIP TO THE GROCERRY STORE?'"

"So…. Ummm, how did the expedition go?"

"Horrible, I mean for one the opposing clan was weak as heck, so it wasn't fun. I did not even want to go in the first place. I was telling the Third to take Ao, instead but he said Ao deserved a break."

"Well he does, I mean Ao-sama works sooo hard, looking after Rikuo-sama when he goes to school and all."

Kurotabo just grunted. "That fool does nothing useful. He has _fun _riding and duping around with his motor bike gang."

"No. Ao-sama is soo loyal to Rikuo-sama. I am sure he works hard."

"Wait, why am I –san while _he _is -sama?"

"Well _of course_ because he is stronger, awesomer and cooler than you." I say, making my voice as much matter of fact as possible.

"HIM? Are you seriously deluded?"

"You may be handsome but, who cares about looks these days?"

"Plus Rikuo-sama probably left him behind so that he could conserve his energy for a proper foe."

"Are you kidding me?" Anger seeping into his words

"Who knows….."I am sooo playing with patience right now.

"Shut up!"

"Hey I am just telling you what I heard. Ohhhh that reminds me. Naww, you wouldn't wanna know."

"What is it now?"

"You really don't wanna know."

"Oh but I do."

"Ok, you asked for it." I said in a taunting tone. " I heard…..that…..Natsumi-chan….."  
His ears perked up and he stared at me in a quizzical way.

"Natsumi?"

"Got a, ahem, boyfriend!"

"What?" He leapt up to grab me, but too late dear Kuro, by then I had vanished.

" I am going to kill that Aotabo!" He shouted in anger. Oh well, I would not be surprised is Ao ended up with an arrow in his eye.


End file.
